1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to clamping systems for clamping resilient components on a tubular or cylindrically-shaped member and in particular for clamping a sealing boot over a continuously variable joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently there are two types of clamps for clamping boots or hoses on cylindrically-shaped members. The first type of clamp consist primarily of a circular band 10 having one or more hooks 12 and a collapsible ear 14 as shown in FIG. 1. The circular band 10 may be received in an annular groove 16 formed adjacent to one end of a member 18 to be clamped to a shaft as shown in FIG. 2. When the circular band 10 is wrapped around the member 18 to secure it to a shaft or cylindrically-shaped member 20, the internal end portion 22 of the circular clamp 10 forms a step in the internal surface of the clamp as shown in FIG. 1. Because of this step, the force exerted by the circular band 10 in the region 24 adjacent to the step formed by the overlapping of the internal end portion 22 is significantly less than the force exerted by the circular clamp on the remaining portion of the member 18. The reduced force exerted by the circular band 10 leads to a leakage problem in the area underlying the region 24 adjacent to the step.
One solution to this problem is the stepless type of clamp taught by Oetiker in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,299,012, 4,315,348, and 4,492,004 and by Ojima in U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,583. The stepless type clamps have a recess or channel provided in the overlapped region of the circular clamp in which the underlying end of the clamp is received. The depth of these recesses or channels is equal to the thickness of the circular band so that the internal surface in the overlapped portion of the circular band is continuous with the internal surface outside the recess or channel eliminating the step shown in FIG. 1. A different solution to the elimination of the step formed at the end of the overlapped end of the circular band is taught by Sakurada in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,179. In this hose clamp, one end of the circular band has a tongue which is received in a mating slot provided in the other end.
The invention is an alternate solution which does not require the formation of a mating slot, recess, or channel in the circular band.